The Heart Grows Fonder
by IceBitchHana
Summary: Glee as babies. Shelby has three children, Rachel 4, Santana 6 and Puck 7. Judy has also got three children, Brittany 7, Quinn 6 and Sam 4. Watch how their lives change and intertwine. The children learn and love each other and try and get their mothers to fall in love. With each other. Love and Hate, as well as trails through this journey. Shelby/Judy. At the moment it is Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Glee as babies. Shelby has three children, Rachel 4, Santana 6 and Puck 7. Judy has also got three children, Brittany 7, Quinn 6 and Sam 4. Watch how their lives change and intertwine. The children learn and love each other and try and get their mothers to fall in love. With each other. Love and Hate, as well as trails through this journey. Shelby/Judy.

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet in a suburban neighbourhood, situated in Lima, Ohio. Shelby Corcoran, a woman of 37, was sitting outside on her porch relaxing, before her 'monsters' woke up. She loved all three of her children, but they were terrors. Noah "Puck" Corcoran was 7 years old, and he was a boy of mischief, he loved pranks and games and football, his sister Santana Corcoran was 6 years old, and she was exactly the same, loved mischief, pranks and was just like her older brother, a little tomboy. Then there was her youngest, a spitting image of herself, and a very loud voice to match, was Rachel, 4 years old, she had her tantrums, a lot, but this little was the apple of her mother's eye.

Shelby smiled at the thought of her youngest; she would probably be in her mother's bed now waiting for her to get back for some cuddle. Still smiling, Shelby was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a van driving around the corner and down the street. As it got closer Shelby realised it was a moving truck.

"Hmm, someone must be moving into the house next door." Shelby pondered out loud.

"Who you talking to Mama?" Shelby jumped, not realising the door had opened, standing by the door was Santana. "Sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, sweetie." Shelby smiled and opened her arms, to which Santana jumped into them. "And I was just talking to myself." Santana smiled and cuddled further into her mother. Both mother and daughter stayed there watching the moving men unload in the house. A few minutes later they saw a black four by four enter the drive. First person to step out was a beautiful mature, probably mid-30s, blonde woman step out of the driver's side. She noticed Shelby and Santana on the porch. She smiled at them and waved, she continued to back of the car and let out a girl around Santana's age, following behind the little girl was another little girl around Puck's age.

"Come on honey bee lets go say hi." Shelby said, continuing to stare at the woman, she was mesmerising. Shelby has always been attracted to woman, all through college she was with woman. Then one day she found a caring and sensitive man, married him had three lovely children and then he ran off with another woman. So the blonde beauty was a change to Shelby. Shelby walked off the porch with Santana in tow and approached the blonde with a smile. "Hey, welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Shelby and this is Santana"

"Wow, Santana that's a beautiful name, just like the owner" the blonde winked at Santana and chuckled when Santana blushed. "Hi, I'm Judy, and these little rascals are Quinn, Brittany and this little shy boy in my arms is Sam"

Shelby looked at all three kids they were as pretty as their mother. "You have beautiful children." Shelby smiled, she noticed that Santana, Brittany and Quinn started talking like they knew each other for years. "Don't you love it when children are care free and just connect straight away" Judy watched the girls and nodded smiling. "So where do you hail from?" Shelby asked.

"Only from Columbus, so not that far." Judy replied. "Is Santana your only child?" as Judy asked Rachel came running out as fast as her legs could carry her stopping at the top of the porch steps with tears running down her face.

"Mama, Mama!" Rachel shouted distressed. Shelby ran over to her and picked her up, cuddling her close.

"Hush now honey mama is here" she said soothingly. She walked back to Judy. "To answer your question, I have got this little munchkin and a brute of a boy upstairs probably snoring like a wilder beast."

Judy was in love with Rachel, 'Oh my goodness she is such a cutie! I just wanna hug her forever. Hey there cutie.' Judy said smiling at Rachel, Rachel just snuggled into her mother's neck not liking the attention. Shelby laughed and rubbed Rachel's back

Santana pulled on Judy's trouser leg wanting attention from the blonde as well. 'Miss Judy, Rachel is really really shy, she don't talk to no one. She's a momma's girl.' Rachel's head rose out of her mother's neck and poked out her tongue.

'Santana don't be mean to your sister!' Shelby scolded.

Judy chuckled 'Do you get this a lot?'

Shelby laughed with her; you couldn't help but smile at the musical laugh that came from Judy, that's all she's done today. 'Yeah, constant back and forth.'

Judy laughed, 'Yeah my two girls are exactly the same always bickering and Sam just sits there in wonder.'

Shelby laughed, 'All puck does is scoff and walk away' Judy laughed as well. 'Well Judy, I better let you get on, you probably have a lot of unpacking' Judy nodded with a sad but thoughtful look. Santana looked at her mom then at Judy and smiled.

'Or' Santana started 'You could come over and have breakfast momma does awesome pancakes you hafta try them!' Santana squealed the last bit, Shelby Looked at her daughter in a surprised and wondering manner while Judy laughed.

'You can come over for breakfast. As Santana said I do awesome pancakes' Shelby said winking. Judy smiled and then nodded.

Shelby escorted everybody into the house and got them settled into the living room, Santana started to talk to Judy about the power rangers while Shelby sat Rachel on to the sofa. She watched as Quinn walked up to Rachel and introduced herself, Rachel was in wonder. 'Are you a pwincess?'

Shelby snorted and left to the kitchen and started on the pancakes Santana so kindly set for her to do. In the middle of making the first batch she heard someone enter the kitchen.

'You have a lovely home, Shelby'

Shelby smiled hearing the goddess' voice. 'Thank you Judy. I'm sorry you were ambushed here by my daughter'

Judy laughed her twinkling laugh and shook her head 'no not ambushed, persuaded I like to think' Judy moved beside Shelby slightly brushing the small of her back.

Shelby shivered and smiled in Judy's direction. "So Judy, where's the husband, surely he should be doing all the unpacking while you sit there looking gorgeous."

Judy laughed and blushed, then looking down she swallowed. "He cheated on me with another skank, and after that came out and we were in the middle of getting a divorce, it also came out that he had five fucking others on the go while I was at home feeling useless and making sure the kids were okay and healthy" she banged her fist hard on the kitchen counter, Shelby flinched, "I felt so fucking useless and used and abused." Shelby's head shot up and looked concerned at Judy, she was about to talk when Santana came walking in.

Shelby touches Judy's clenched fist and looks her in the eye, "We can talk more, later, if you would like"

Judy smiles, teary, "I'd like that, thank you Shelby" Shelby smiled then turned to see all the kids were standing in kitchen looking the parents.

Quinn stepped forward and grabbed her mum's hand, "Mommy, are you okay?"

Judy smiled and knelt down to Quinn's level. "I'm fine sweetie," she looked up at me and smiled "Absolutely fine", she hugged Quinn then picked her which earned a squeal. "Right, Shelby has kindly mad us some pancakes. Let's go eat them."

They went and sat at the table eating the lovely breakfast, after Shelby went to wake up Puck. Everyone was talking, Judy had Sam on her lap, and Shelby had Rachel in hers. Santana had started to talk to Judy about her school, how popular she was and her best friends. Shelby just knew by looking at Santana's face whenever Judy complimented her that Santana was smitten.

"Santana, stop boasting to Judy." Shelby said laughing. Santana blushed and returned to her pancakes.

Judy laughed, while rubbing Santana's back. "Don't worry about your Mom, Babe. She just a meanie." Judy stage whispered, making the whole table laugh. Santana hugged Judy and made sure she stayed close to her, loving the attention.

"I'm a meanie?" Shelby question, looking fake hurt. "Well, I think that Little Miss Perfect should not have any more pancakes." The kids laughed at their parents being silly and mean to each other and Quinn wanted in on the funniness.

"You're not a meanie, Shelly. I like you." Quinn smiled at Shelby and Shelby smiled back.

Shelby had beckoned Quinn over to her seat. Shifting Rachel onto one knee, she lifted Quinn on the other. "Thanks, honey, I think I have been replaced as Santana's cook now, not her mother."

The jokes and laughter carried on till everything was cleared off the table and cleaned. Judy was sitting the living room on the sofa with Santana clutched to her side, Quinn on her other side and Sam and Rachel on her lap, while Brittany and Puck were sitting on the floor by her feet. They were all engrossed with the TV.

Judy just loved it. It was like one big family. When Shelby entered the room, smiling at what she saw. She was un-noticed, so she snapped a picture. She was so happy at the way the kids were together and how polite they were with Judy. She realised she was going to love having the new next door neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I do not own Glee or Frozen :/

Chapter 2

About three in the afternoon, when the young ones were slowly falling asleep, Judy stretched as best as she could, still covered in kids.

"I think we best be going, a lot of unpacking to do." All the kids moaned and groaned, not wanting to move.

Quinn was so comfy cuddled against her Mother's side, now she was going to have to move and probably not be able to cuddle with her mama again. Quinn knew what happened with her Mama and her father, nobody realised it, but as soon as it happened, Judy spent less time with the kids and sent them off to live with their Nana for a while. So for Quinn, this cuddle time was really special, she knew her Mama was trying but with Sam being a baby and Brittany with her many activities, Judy had no time for Quinn. The little blonde girl wanted to say something to her Mama but she didn't want to upset her. Huffing, Quinn got up and stretched her little legs.

She looked to her Mama, who looked really tired, and frowned, she didn't want her Mama to feel like this. She hated her father, he was so nasty, to everyone even Brittany! "Mama, what about going home, unpacking the bed stuff and then cuddle?"

Judy smiled at Quinn's request; she keeps forgetting how smart Quinn can be picking up on feelings. She knew Quinn hated not having any time with her Mama, for this Judy felt guilty. Judy gently moved Rachel on to Santana, who instantly curled into the girl, put Sam on her right hip and crouched in front of Quinn. "Baby, that sounds like an excellent idea!" Judy praised, and then picked Quinn up as well, placing her on her left hip.

Quinn smiled widely at her Mama and hugged her neck tightly, "Thank you, Mama." Quinn whispered, kissing Quinn's cheek.

Shelby smiled at the little interaction, stepped forward and touched Judy's arm, nodding her head, indicating she wanted to talk. Judy put her babies down and followed Shelby into the kitchen.

"Look, Judy, I really think you need to talk things out, I could see your guilt when Quinn was talking." Judy looked down still feeling guilty, "I have a bottle of red wine, just waiting to be opened. So how about when we get the kids to bed we'll get my lawn chairs and put them in between the houses and just look at the stars and you can tell me everything." Shelby looked at Judy closely, making sure she wasn't angry or upset; Judy looked up, eyes glistening. "Is that a good idea?"

Judy threw herself on Shelby, lightly sobbing into her shoulder. She quietened down after a minute and stood back, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just… I mean, you've been nothing but nice to me and my children, and it's just something I'm not really used to." Shelby just nodded, stroking Judy's arm. "It's a lovely idea, thank you so much Shelby."

"Lovely, it's fine honestly. Just say I'll meet you outside at around 9 tonight?" Judy smiled at Shelby's use of the word 'Lovely'; nobody has ever really called her lovely. She nodded her head and hugged Shelby one more time. Shelby then brushed stray tears from Judy's cheeks. Judy's face flushed as soon as Shelby touched her.

The ventured back in to the living where the kids were all huddled together giggling and talking in hushed whispers.

"So we are agreed?" Puck said looking at all of them, one at a time, first Santana then Quinn, then Brittany then Sam and finally Rachel. They all nodded and then split the little circle and turned to see Shelby with her eyebrow raised and Judy with her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Judy started, as she walked closer to the kids, hands still on hips. "Do we have a little agreement going on here? I feel left out now, don't you Shelby?"

Shelby nodded and moved closer to the kids, standing next to Judy, "Definitely do, Judy, it's makes me so sad that my babies would conspire against me."

Noah stood shocked, "No, Mama, not conspear against you, never. It was never to do with either of you's anyways."

Shelby smiled and patted Noah's shoulder, "It's conspire, son, conspire." Noah looked thoughtful, went to sit on the sofa and said to himself a couple of times. Shelby just shook her head laughing. "Anyway my lovelies, I think it's time to say goodbye, until tomorrow, yeah?" All the kids nodded, saddened, they all loved their new friends.

Quinn loved Santana, she was the same age as her, same taste in TV, even though Santana was more Tomboy, Quinn was excited to have another friend other than Brittany. She looks to Noah and rolls her eyes, she liked him, even though he was an idiot, and probably will be, but he was nice enough. She knew Noah liked pranks, but she hoped if she stuck with Santana then those pranks won't be on her. And Rachel, well, she was adorable, and she thought Quinn was a princess. This delighted Quinn, she always wanted to be a princess, she was always Daddy's little princess. Quinn thought to herself, I wonder if Rachel had seen Frozen yet, and if she meant Elsa. She would have to know the answer tomorrow.

Quinn rushed to Shelby's arms, hugging her as tight as she can. She really liked Shelby; she was so pretty and nice, nothing like her daddy. When parents knew Quinn was Russell Fabray's child, they gave her a wide birth, but not Shelby, no; Shelby embraced her just as tightly and swung her legs as they dangled in the air.

They released each other and Quinn realised that everyone was waiting for Quinn. She blushed; she knew she would be questioned by mommy, as she is never open with people, because when you are an open book then you get hurt. Quinn learnt that the hard way with Russell.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. I love you all! I realise that Frozen is a recent film but just go with it. The chapters will go from Shelby/Judy interaction to the kid's reactions and feeling towards each other. I might skip a couple of years after the next chapter just to keep it fresh, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favourites. This chapter will focus on Shelby and the relationship with her children. I know someone asked for more Rachel/Shelby interaction and there will be some, but this chapter just wrote itself. I promise Rachel and Shelby/ mother and daughter interaction will be coming.

A week had passed since Shelby and her clan had helped the gorgeous Judy Fabray and her children move into their home next door. She hadn't had the opportunity to have time alone with Judy as off yet. They were both very busy, with work, a divorce and a big film coming out.

Shelby was sitting in the living room, having a moments peace from the kids and the travelling to LA to do a voice, on what was probably going to be the biggest film, Frozen. She sipped on her coffee when her phone started ringing.

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules_

Shelby sighed, she knows she should answer a call from her ex-partner/ father of her children, but she did not want to deal with his crap. They stayed friends, but there is only so many times you can fix the heart of your first love until you run out of the fire that fuels you.

"Hi, Shelby's phone?" She stated, like every time, so it doesn't seem like she has personal ringtone to try and avoid him.

"Oh Shelby, its Hiram. I was ringing to see if you would be up to a little dinner with me and obviously bring the children?" Shelby sighed.

"Is this about introducing a new fella into their lives, because to be honest Hiram, I can't do that, not anymore. Rachel is now four and doesn't really understand anything about this, and I don't want her growing up with knowing you have a different bloke every 2 weeks." Shelby knew this was probably harsh, but it was the truth, she would get a call like this every 1 to 2 weeks trying to arrange a dinner for Shelby and the kids to meet the new fella. Now Shelby was sick of it and she was sure Noah was as well.

"Shelly, are you saying I can't see my children?!" Hiram shouted, hating that he knew that was the truth.

"Hun, I'm not saying that. Of course you can see your children, just stop setting up meeting for your new squeeze, it's not fair on them. They never get any time with you. Just think about what is best for them and call when you have actually thought of my children." Shelby hung up, again harsh, but she had to protect her children. They were hers, nobody else's, just hers.

Shelby's coffee now cold and Shelby now too tired to make another one, she just sat there on the sofa, thinking. She must've been thinking for a long time because the next thing she knew the kids were walking through the door from school. Judy picks them from school, while Shelby drops the too. It is a lovely little arrangement.

"Mama" Santana said quietly, standing beside her mother, "Are you okay?"

Shelby smiled and grabbed Santana into a hug. "Everything is fine, baby. Just thinking about things that need to be done, boring mama stuff." Santana smiled and snuggled further into her mother, soon enough Rachel and Noah joined in on a family hug.

After Shelby had fed her little army, she left Noah in charge so she could quickly have a shower. The kids where silently cuddled on the sofa watching tv when Noah spoke up.

"Hey guys, have you noticed anything wrong with Mama?" Noah was really curious, he could see that something was wrong with her but didn't know why. The girls look at Noah and just shrugged.

Noah sighed; he had to see what was wrong with Mama. Just as he thought that, he heard his mama's phone go off, to the side of him, leaning closer he sure what the message said.

**From Hiram 16/09/2003 16.06pm **

_Shelly, you can't keep my kids from me. I am there father! I also say that it's harsh to say I have a new squeeze every two weeks, who do you think you are?! This is not over; if you won't let me see my kids then I'll have to get them myself. Through the courts! _

Noah was fuming, how dare his father say that to his Mama. She is right, he has got a new man every 2 weeks, and his diary states it all the time. Yeah that's right Noah has a diary.

Noah was panicking, his father can't take them away from Mama he just can't. He rushed upstairs to see his Mama, luckily, coming out of her bedroom dressed in her pyjamas. He ran to her and slammed himself into her legs.

"Don't let him take us Mama. I don't wanna live with Dad! I don't wanna leave you ever! Please Mama; don't let us go with Dad!"

Noah was now crying into his mother's legs, gripping on to her trousers tightly. Shelby unhooked him and picked him up, rest his head in the crook of her neck, swaying slowly, hoping to calm Noah down. Shelby started to hum a tune, she knew Noah would know.

When Noah had finally calmed down, Shelby sat on her bed with him in her lap. She brushed his fringe away from her face and wiped the tear tracks away from his face. Noah wouldn't look at his mother, just played with the top of her tank top.

Shelby spoke softly, "Noah, baby, what's brought this one, who told you that you're going to be going to your father?"

Noah didn't look up just kept starting at his hand, playing with the top of her tank top. "A text came through to your phone from Dad, he said he was going to go through the courts, and that it isn't over."

Shelby just pulled Noah closer to her chest. "I swear you now, No, I will never, ever let you live with your father. You are my children; no one will take you away from me." Shelby said this so determined, she could not believe that Hiram could text her that. Who does he think he is?!

"I love you so much, Mama." Noah whispered, gripping onto his mother.

Shelby smiled, placing a kiss on his head, she rocked them both back and forth, "I love you too, munchkin, so much." Shelby continued to rock Noah to sleep; he was exhausted, after that entire discovery about his dad. Shelby laid him on her bed and sorted out her other two monsters, seeing how they are and giving them massive cuddles.

She had just started on the children's food when she decided to text her lovely ex-partner back.

**To Hiram 16/09/2003 17.19pm **

_If you want to see your kids you can, after you actually act like a father to them. If you don't want to do that and go straight to the courts, carry on, but you are never taking my children away from me._

**Hope you all enjoyed it. xx**


End file.
